Reanimación
by Hatsuki Tomoko
Summary: Pasados tres años de la cuarta guerra Naruto se entera de lo sucedido entre él y Sakura en el transcurso de la misma, pedirle explicaciones a la rosada kunoichi es lo único que desea.


_Vaya vaya... ¿Creen que morí? ¡Jamás! Lo típico, la escuela me ha mantenido algo ocupada y siendo sincera, este año se viene complicado, apenas estamos en abril y ya quiero vacaciones jajaja_  
 _La idea de esta historia ha estado vagando en mi computadora un buen tiempo, ya es hora de que vea la luz._

**_Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

 ** _[ Reanimación ]_**

 ** _Capítulo único_**

 _._

–Vamos Sakura chan ¿De verdad estás enojada conmigo por eso?

–Por supuesto que lo estoy, es increíble que estuvieras reclamándome una tontería como esa ¿O acaso lo olvidaste? –Contestó Sakura desde el baño, secándose el cabello con una toalla.

Naruto suspiró, no sabía cuánto más podría resistir verse en aquella situación, había estado intentando hablar con Sakura desde que regresaron de su última misión en compañía del resto del equipo 7.

Las noticias van y vienen tal cual viento, estas pueden llegar en el momentos menos esperado dándonos una verdadera sorpresa. Algunas se presentan más tarde que otras, pero de algún modo siempre acaban por salir a la luz y Naruto se vio partícipe en uno de estos casos, pues a sus oídos había llegado la noticia que hizo mucho más que desconcertarlo.

Después de pasados ya tres años de la gran guerra descubrió que su actual novia, Sakura Haruno, en el lapso de tiempo en que él estuvo inconsciente a tan solo instantes de perder la vida, lo había besado, o al menos eso había escuchado de Gaara la última vez que lo vio, quien aparentemente presenció aquel momento.

Dándole unos leves golpeteos a la puerta del baño, Naruto prosiguió. –Sé muy bien lo que dije, pero no te lo dije con malas intenciones.

El rubio se sobresaltó al ver como de golpe la puerta frente a él había sido abierta. No obstante, no se alejó, no hizo más que contemplar el rostro de la kunoichi que estaba mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

–¿No tenías malas intenciones? ¿Entonces puedes explicarme por qué viniste con tal actitud hasta mi casa?

–Eh, yo diría que no supe como controlar mis emociones, eso es todo…

Las palabras de Sakura no podían ser más acertadas, tras haber reportado su exitosa misión de algún modo había terminado acompañándola hasta su casa por el tema en cuestión, y allí la esperó.

–Es muy sencillo para ti decirlo, yo más bien pienso que estabas más que indignado.

–Ya te lo dije, controlarme fue más difícil de lo que creí… Pero fue porque no me dijiste antes lo que ocurrió. –Se defendió él, haciendo clara insinuación a lo que para él, fue un beso.

–¿Solo por eso lucías tan molesto? Por enésima vez Naruto, eso no fue un beso, fue reanimación cardiorrespiratoria ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?

–Está bien, lo entiendo pero no es para que te enojes tanto Sakura chan.

–Claro que es para tanto, viniste rezongando a mi casa a reprocharme en mi cara algo completamente fuera de contexto.

Ahora lo joven estaba señalándolo acusadoramente con un cepillo para el cabello en la mano mientras ligeramente su mandíbula… Estaba molesta.  
Ante los regaños provenientes de la mujer junto a él, su cerebro no fue capaz de formular alguna frase que lo ayudase, decir algo erróneo solo la haría enfurecer aún más.

Mientras luchaba consigo mismo por encontrar las palabras correctas, Sakura tomó la primera palabra. –¿Hay alguna otra cosa que quieras aclarar? –Preguntó ella, bajando el brazo con el que lo señalaba.

–Eh, no.

–Bien. –Haciendo a un lado al rubio, Sakura abandonó el cuarto de baño sin nada más que decir, confundiéndolo.

El Uzumaki aguardó unos segundos esperando a que Sakura volviese y al no ser así, se atrevió a indagar el departamento siendo cuestión de tiempo para encontrarla sentada sobre su cama, recargada sobre el respaldo de la misma leyendo un libro.

–Aún sin comprender lo que ocurría, Naruto la llamó. –¿Sakura chan?

–¿Si? –Ella ni siquiera apartó la mirada del libro entre sus manos, eso solo le hacía más incómoda la situación al joven jinchuriki.

–¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

–Leer un libro.

–Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero, no actúes como si nada hubiera pasado.

–Te pregunté y dijiste que no había nada más que aclarar ¿No? –Alejó Sakura, girando finalmente su cabeza para verlo. –Escucha, estoy cansada después de la misión de hoy y no tengo cabeza para discutir contigo ahora, solo quiero descansar ¿Entendido?

–¿Entonces solo vas a ignorarme y ya? –Ella no respondió, tenía sus ojos dirigidos en su libro una vez más.

Naruto comprendió el mensaje, estaba enojada con él y su indiferencia era prueba suficiente de ello. Sin embargo, no se marchó, no quería irse y acabar el día en malos términos con ella.

De repente, una idea llegó a su cerebro, no tenía como asegurar que esta diese el resultado que quería, pero con que acabara con la tensión que allí persistía era suficiente.

–Sakura chan ¿Puedes dejar lo que haces un segundo?

–No lo creo, si tienes algo que decirme solo hazlo.

–Estoy hablando en serio, creo que no estoy sintiéndome muy bien… –Notificó él, profundizando aún más su voz para así hacerse oír como un auténtico enfermo.

Al no ver ningún movimiento por parte de la pelirosa, optó por intensificar aún más su plan y en un arrebato se lanzó a la cama donde ella yacía, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Sakura.

–Creo que me estoy ahogando, me está faltando el aire. –Naruto se removía sobre el colchón sujetándose con ambas manos la zona de la garganta. –Atiéndeme por favor, doctora Sakura, hazme RCP o lo que sea.

El Uzumaki continuó con su pequeño número unos segundos más, hasta que logró desviar la atención de la Haruno de su lectura para fijarla en él.

Perpleja por el comportamiento del rubio en sus piernas, preguntó. –¿Ya acabaste? ¿Qué es lo que intentas con esto?

–Llamar tu atención, y creo que me ha salido muy bien. Solo quiero decirte algo más, me iré después de eso si así lo quieres.

Sakura suspiró. –Bien, te escucho.

–No quise incomodarte con todas las preguntas que te hice, no era mi intención hacerlo, es solo que…

–¿Es solo que qué?

–Desde niños siempre me has gustado, eso lo sabes bien y es por eso que pensé que la primera vez que te besara, sin importar el contexto, recordaría ese momento como uno de los mejores de mi vida.

En los instantes que permitió que aquellas fugaces palabras salieran de su boca, en ningún momento miró el rostro de Sakura y con el corazón palpitándole a mil giró su cabeza para verla, siendo una expresión de asombro lo único que podía ver en ella, no tenía como saber en qué cosas ha de estar pensando ahora, su silencio solo lo asustaba más.

Sintió casi como si su alma abandonara su cuerpo al oír un pequeño balbuceo de sus labios.

–Ya veo… por eso lucías tan molesto. –Naruto se despojó de su comodidad, estando ahora sentado sobre el colchón, asintiendo con la cabeza. –¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Era mejor eso que hacer tanto escándalo.

–No lo sé, quizás temía que pensaras que soy un idiota por molestarme con algo así. Crees que es infantil ¿No es verdad?

–Para nada me parece infantil. Al contrario, creo que es lindo que hayas pensado de esa manera.

–¿Eso significa que ya no estás molesta conmigo?

–No, no lo estoy. –Sakura sonrió divertida. –Debí anticipar qué era lo que te sucedía. Eres Naruto, todo un sentimental.

–¿Cómo se supone que debo tomarme eso?

–Bueno ¿Tu qué crees? Que seas así me demuestra el hombre dulce y cálido que puedes ser, bajo toda esa terquedad tuya.

–Jeje Lo que yo oigo es que soy el hombre perfecto para estar a tu lado.

Con su ánimo por los aires, sin titubear volvió a echarse sobre las piernas de la kunoichi, extendiendo sus labios a la vez.

–¿Y ahora qué piensas que haces?

–Lo mismo de hace unos minutos, no me iré sin que me atiendas, Sakura chan.

Aquello lo único que hizo fue divertir aún más a Sakura. –Con que eso quieres ¿Eh? Puedo cumplirte eso con mucha facilidad…

Y así fue, desde su posición Naruto observó como el rosto de Sakura se hacía cada vez más cercano al suyo, siendo él al fin y al cabo quien le puso fin a la distancia que los separaba tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la joven, su rosado cabello aún estaba húmedo.

Empezó como un simple roce de labios, pero fue él quien profundizó aquel contacto mordiendo sin mucha fuerza el labio inferior de la chica, haciéndola soltar un pequeño gemido y aprovechando la oportunidad pasó su lengua entre sus labios, adentrándose lentamente en su boca. Sakura tímidamente correspondió, permitiéndole explorar su cavidad bucal.

Al separarse, con las mejillas coloradas por aquel beso y con una pequeña sonrisa, Sakura preguntó. –¿Y bien? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

–Como no tienes idea, doctora Sakura chan.

Quizás Sakura no estaba demostrándolo, pero por dentro su corazón estaba derritiéndose de ternura por el hombre en su regazo, situaciones como esa lo la hacían sentir más segura de su decisión, para nada se arrepentía de haberlo escogido.

Jamás olvidaría aquel momento en que luchó por mantenerlo con vida, la vez que dio lo que quedaba de sus energías para proteger su sueño de ser Hokage. Él se había molestado por no haberle comentado aquello, le parecía muy tierno de su parte pero claro está que no conocía el resto de la historia, si le dijese que por unos minutos tuvo su corazón literalmente en la palma de su mano ¿Quién sabe cómo reaccionaría?

* * *

 _Ta ra~ ¿Qué les pareció? A mi la verdad al momento en que llegó a mi me pareció divertida, el como actúa Naruto con respecto a lo ocurrido en la cuarta guerra y su manera de bajar la tensión jeje_

 _Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Si tardo en actualizar, ya saben la razón y para que vean que si sigo viva pueden visitar la **página de Facebook** , ahí daré noticias de lo que sea, próximas actualizaciones o quizás solo diré bobadas(?)_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
